


Эвноя

by passionario



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Overthinking, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: Кейджи иногда думал, что совершенно не заслуживает такого чудесного человека как Бокуто Котаро — даже при том, что абсолютно все их общие знакомые бы сказали, что это Бокуто не заслуживает, чтобы Кейджи с ним возился.Или как Акааши начал жить вместе с Бокуто, а потом начался карантин.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Эвноя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в честь дня рождения Акааши ❤️

— Ты уже проснулся? — прошептал Бокуто, но Кейджи только глубже зарылся под одеяла и уткнулся носом ему куда-то в район подмышки. — Хорошо, — покладисто согласился тот и обнял Кейджи, притянув его поближе. Кейджи улыбнулся сквозь полусон и обнял Бокуто в ответ. 

Бокуто был тёплый и уютный, а мир за пределами кровати — холодный и унылый, со сломавшимся обогревателем, сроками сдачи материала, бесконечными звонками и второй день барахлящим интернетом, из-за которого у Кейджи тормозил весь рабочий процесс. 

Он всё-таки задремал, но через какое-то время Бокуто сел и потянул его за собой. Кейджи вздохнул, всё ещё отказываясь открывать глаза, и перебрался к Бокуто на колени, подобрав под себя ноги. Так хорошо. 

— Тебе нужно работать, Акааши, — Бокуто поцеловал его в макушку. — Я сделаю завтрак и кофе? 

— Ммм, — Кейджи неохотно открыл глаза и моргнул. 

Через неплохо задвинутые шторы на пол падала полоса тусклого света. Часы на тумбочке показывали семь утра. 

— Пожалуйста, вставай. 

Бокуто ласково сжал его ладони, грея пальцы Кейджи в своих. Каким-то невероятным чудом Бокуто постоянно генерировал тепла достаточно, чтобы, наверное, прогреть всю квартиру, но у Кейджи была теории, что на самом деле всё тепло поглощает он сам. 

Потом Бокуто безжалостно пересадил его на край кровати и встал. Потянулся, сделал пару наклонов и приседаний. Эта часть часть утра всегда приятно бодрила Кейджи, даже лучше, чем кофе; со спины Бокуто, который спал в лучшем случае в трусах или шортах, выглядел великолепно. То есть, уже в школе всё было, но теперь, после всех его тренировок… Кейджи довольно улыбнулся. 

— Сделай мне кофе. 

— Уже иду, — Бокуто быстро повернулся, наклонился, быстро поцеловал Кейджи в нос и, что-то напевая себе под нос, вышел из спальни. 

Рядом с кроватью стояли мягкие тапочки, которые они, вместе с кучей других домашних вещей, заказали несколько недель назад в “Юникло”, когда стало понятно, что скоро ничего не закончится. Кейджи сунул в них ноги, наконец-то встал и раздвинул шторы. 

Неоновые огни вывесок разгоняли сумрачную темноту зимней Осаки — вид, к которому Кейджи уже даже успел привыкнуть. Они переехали сюда незадолго до Нового года, и сейчас, когда они оказались заперты из-за пандемии, Кейджи ужасно радовался, что Бокуто в ноябре упёрся и заскандалил, чтобы ему разрешили жить с Кейджи. Тогда он пытался его успокоить, уговаривал, что он может его просто навещать и ночевать, как раньше, и всё будет хорошо, столько лет же у них всё было хорошо? Вот и сейчас будет, Котаро. 

Но в итоге Бокуто пошли навстречу, и в итоге теперь у Кейджи в этой невероятной спонсорской квартире даже был свой отдельный кабинет — ещё одна идея Бокуто, который заявил, что раз у них есть одна свободная комната, она будет Кейджи, ведь ему самому ничего не нужно, у него уже всё есть. И он говорил это, обнимая и целуя после каждого слова, и вот это его “у меня уже всё есть” — это и был Кейджи, и он тогда, кажется, даже расплакался.

Когда Кейджи умылся и пришёл на кухню, Бокуто уже почти закончил готовить завтрак. Пахло свежемолотым кофе, привычно шумела кофеварка. Кейджи достал из холодильника пачку молока и взял кувшин из кофеварки. Часть перелил себе в термокружку, чтобы потом забрать в кабинет, остальное — в чашку с совами. У Бокуто была такая же, им их подарил Куроо несколько лет назад. Долго время одна из чашек была у Бокуто “гостевой”, для тех случаев, когда Кейджи оставался у него, и никому больше из неё пить было нельзя. А теперь она стала просто чашкой, но пил из неё всё равно только Кейджи. 

— У тебя сегодня интервью? — спросил он, намазывая джемом тост. 

— Ага, — Бокуто поставил перед Кейджи тарелку с омлетом. — В четыре. 

— Если я успею закончить, можешь сесть за мой компьютер, — предложил Кейджи. 

— Хорошо! — просиял Бокуто. — У тебя даже удобнее! 

На самом деле кабинет просто казался Кейджи наиболее безопасным местом. Спальня — сразу нет, а в гостиной слишком уютно со всеми фотографиями, цветочными горшками и стопками книг и манги, которые у Кейджи завелись из-за работы и уже не влезали на полки стеллажей в кабинете. В гостиной, как ему казалось, всё прямо так и кричит: я живу вместе со своим парнем. Не то, чтобы они что-то скрывали, потому что вся команда знала, все их друзья знали, но не знала пресса, и это было идеально. 

Кейджи очень нравилась неприкосновенность личной жизни. 

Если подумать, многие их друзья на это время договорились жить вместе или вообще вернулись домой. Ну, не считая тех, кто и так уже жил вместе.

Когда они заканчивали завтракать, Кейджи пришло сразу три рабочих сообщения: по отдельности от коллег и в групповом чате. Все паниковали, потому что в нынешних условиях всё происходило медленнее, вопросы решались сложнее и, что самое неудобное, нельзя было просто поехать к авторам и постоять у них немного над душой. Да и их сложно было винить — многие рабочие команды оказались изолированы друг от друга. Но журнал-то выходил по графику, и никакие невзгоды не должны были на это повлиять. 

Кейджи вздохнул: 

— Прости, мне нужно идти. Спасибо за завтрак.

Он сунул телефон в карман домашних штанов, встал из-за стола и подошёл к Бокуто, и тот обнял его одной рукой за талию. Они постояли так несколько минут, а потом Кейджи поцеловал Бокуто в макушку, взял свою термокружку с кофе и ушёл в кабинет. 

Их графики почти не конфликтовали — и это тоже было заслугой Бокуто и его идеи с кабинетом. Пока Кейджи работал, Бокуто ходил в спортзал, расположенный на первых этажа здания и из-за которого “Шакалам” и сняли квартиры именно здесь. Туда пускали только по записи, но у команды был заключен отдельный договор, и в итоге несколько часов каждый день Бокуто пропадал там. Кейджи тоже иногда ходил, но чаще занимался дома вместе с Бокуто растяжкой или чем-нибудь таким. 

В остальном контакты с внешним миром “Шакалам” ограничили по максимуму. В конце концов, несколько игроков входили в национальную сборную, если всё будет хорошо — им скоро выступать на домашней Олимпиаде. Даже продукты привозили прямо на дом. На улицу строго не рекомендовали выходить, и врач осматривал всех раз в неделю.

Кейджи так заработался, что не заметил, как наступило время обеда. Когда Бокуто тронул его за плечо, он даже подпрыгнул на стуле от неожиданности и так резко обернулся, что умудрился рукой сбить очки с носа, и они съехали на кончик носа.

Бокуто смотрел на него с широкой улыбкой и выглядел при этом возмутительно бодрым и довольным жизнью. 

— Привет. 

— Не люблю дедлайны, — пожаловался Кейджи, потом снял очки и потёр переносицу.

— Я знаю, — согласился Бокуто. — Пойдём обедать? Уже почти два часа.

Ещё рабочие часы Кейджи неплохо сочетались с тем распорядком дня, который сейчас был у Бокуто — тот старался не сильно выбиваться из спортивного режима.

— Мне нужно закончить страницу… 

— Ты уже начал её делать или ты хочешь начать её делать? — коварно уточнил Бокуто. К сожалению, он успел слишком хорошо узнать Кейджи. Иногда это казалось благословением, иногда — проклятьем. 

— Я начал, — Кейджи вернул очки на нос. 

— Полчаса, — Бокуто взъерошил его волосы. Потом немного помассировал ему плечи и надавил на точку между лопаток, заставляя Кейджи выпрямить спину. — Сиди ровно, иначе потом у тебя всё будет болеть, — строго велел Бокуто, поцеловал Кейджи в щёку и, напевая, отправился на кухню. 

Дверь он оставил приоткрытой, поэтому до Кейджи скоро долетели звуки гремящих сковородок и свист чайника. В жизни Бокуто сейчас остались только Кейджи и тренировки, чтобы поддерживать форму. И Бокуто любил Кейджи всё-таки немного сильнее волейбола, поэтому неожиданно для них обоих он превратился в крайне ответственного домохозяина. 

Первые недели, наверное, две, Кейджи никак не мог привыкнуть — но ещё потому, что они никогда в жизни не проводили столько времени вместе, и приспособиться к постоянному присутствию другого человека рядом было тяжело. 

Когда Кейджи переехал в декабре, в его жизни ещё оставались поездки в офис, а в жизни Бокуто — тренировки, матчи, интервью, фотосессии… Кейджи ехал на работу и видел большие плакаты с “Шакалами” по городу: кто-то рекламировал спортивные бренды, кто-то обычные модные. Ещё то и дело ему встречались фотографии Хайбы из Некомы и его сестры. И в общем создавалось впечатление, что они-то школу закончили, только все одноклассники и друзья по тренировочным лагерям по-прежнему были рядом. 

— Ака~аши, обед! — громко позвал Бокуто. 

Страницу, конечно же, Кейджи не закончил. Потому что даже не начал. Он быстро написал в рабочий чат, что берёт полчаса перерыва на обед и пришлёт материал через час. Когда он наконец отвернулся от компьютера, в дверях стоял сердитый Бокуто. 

— Я звал тебя три раза, ‘кааши, ты обещал полчаса. 

Их графики хоть и не конфликтовали, подумал Кейджи, зато конфликтовало желание Бокуто проводить больше времени вместе с необходимостью самого Кейджи работать. Не то, чтобы он не хотел проводить с Бокуто больше времени, но в то же время ужасно боялся, что они надоедят друг другу. Кто-то занудный в его голове, возможно, Куроо, возражал, что за столько лет ведь пока не надоели. И в школу ты за ним пошёл, говорил вредный голос, и План у тебя был, и ждал, сколько нужно, и вот Бокуто Котаро — твой целиком и полностью, и ему хочется простого человеческого обедать вместе и вечером смотреть телевизор в обнимку на диване. Только самому Кейджи иногда становилось страшно и включался синдром самозванца. 

Кейджи иногда думал, что совершенно не заслуживает такого чудесного человека как Бокуто Котаро — даже при том, что абсолютно все их общие знакомые бы сказали, что это Бокуто не заслуживает, чтобы Кейджи с ним возился.

Это всё карантин и то, что он не выходил из дома дальше, чем в конбини на углу за энергетиками, потому что не хотел, чтобы Бокуто их для него заказывал.

— Кейджи, ты опять слишком много думаешь. 

Бокуто почему-то уже был рядом, вынимал Кейджи из кресла, и Кейджи когда-то успел обнять его за шею, чтобы было удобнее. Бокуто отнёс его на кухню прямо так, на руках, ногой выдвинул стул и опустил на него Кейджи. Стол уже был заставлен тарелками.

— Закончи свою страницу и попроси перерыв. Ты вчера лёг спать почти в час, не выспался и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — сварливо проворчал Бокуто. — И ты ты обещал, что в четыре я смогу занять компьютер!

— Я сказал, если, — Кейджи снял очки и отложил их на край стола, после чего взял ложку. Сегодня у них на обед был карри, и ещё Бокуто положил ему на край тарелки цветную капусту. — Прости. Мне осталось совсем немного, я успею. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул, а не чтобы ты уступил мне компьютер, ‘кааши, — укоризненно покачал головой Бокуто. У него самого тарелка выглядела внушительнее и овощей там было больше. 

Кейджи лениво перемешал подливу с рисом. На самом деле он не очень хотел есть — так устал, что его даже немного подташнивало, но нужно было поесть, и Бокуто всё это знал, вот и приготовил что-то простое, что они оба любили. Поэтому Кейджи заставил себя всё съесть, сделал себе ещё кофе — всего одну чашку, и тут наполовину разбавил молоком и даже не стал забирать с собой, а выпил на кухне и честно исполнил свою часть домашних обязанностей, загрузив посудомоечную машину. 

Когда он ополаскивал чашку, которую забыл убрать в машинку, Бокуто обнял его за талию и положил голову ему на плечо. 

— Не сердись, ‘кааши. 

— Это ты меня прости, — Кейджи чуть повернул голову и прижался губами к его виску. — Обещаю, мне осталось немного, и дальше от меня ничего не зависит. Пускай выпускают, как есть.

— И после интервью мы посмотрим кино? — Бокуто заулыбался. 

— Что угодно, если мне не нужно будет читать, — пообещал Кейджи. 

— Хорошо. Дай знать, если не будешь успевать к четырём? Я тогда с айпада. 

— Я успею. 

—  _ Кейджи _ . 

В школе Кейджи насчитал у Бокуто тридцать семь слабостей, а потом как-то перестал, потому что школьный кубок закончился, Бокуто выпускался и стал вроде бы серьёзнее. Но оказалось, что когда Кейджи перестал считать, Бокуто обнаружил в себе талант к таким же математическим подсчёты, и они пришлись ему по душе. Потому что как иначе объяснить, что он так хорошо знал, когда Кейджи врёт? То есть, не врёт, Кейджи был уверен, что успеет, но также он был уверен вчера, что к девяти закончит.

— Всё, иди работать.

Бокуто разжал руки, ещё раз быстро его поцеловал и ретировался на диван, где начал проверять в телефоне все свои социальные сети. Кейджи ужасно хотелось лечь рядом, положить голову Бокуто на грудь и чтобы тот зачитывал ему самые смешные подписи к фотографиям или пересказывал, что у кого произошло, но работа. Работа.

Он смог закончить вовремя, отправил последние правки, получил официальное разрешение от начальника отдела отдыхать до понедельника, но быть на связи на всякий случай. Как будто Кейджи когда-то был не не связи… Бокуто ругался и даже иногда отбирал у него телефон. 

Было уже без четверти четыре. Кейджи проверил, что комната выглядит хорошо, прикрыл жалюзи и позвал Бокуто. Тот появился почти мгновенно, будто караулил под дверью и готовился в любой момент ворваться и отбирать не то у Кейджи работу, не то работу у Кейджи. 

Он успел уложить волосы в узнаваемую всеми причёску, натянул командную толстовку и излучал столько радости и оптимизма, что никак нельзя было предположить, что на самом деле он страдает от карантина ничуть не меньше всех остальных, если не больше. Просто Бокуто действительно хорошо притворялся, придумывал себе мелкие дела и старался поменьше унывать, чтобы Кейджи не расстраивался и не переживал за него. Кейджи так им гордился. 

— Удачи, — он поцеловал Бокуто и слегка разлохматил его волосы: чтобы казалось, что их не пять минут назад старательно залили лаком, а например Бокуто только что прибежал на интервью из спортзала, где провёл весь день. Или сделал сто отжиманий. 

— Спасибо, Кейджи, — Бокуто довольно зажмурился и быстро обнял его, спрятав лицо у Кейджи на животе. Его дыхание казалось горячим даже через толстовку. — Отдохни пока. Там есть печенье.

— Я знаю, это же я его купил. Всё, работай. 

Он устроился на диване и прикрыл глаза. Вскоре из кабинета послышался смех и голоса — кажется, “Шакалов” подключили не по очереди, а всех разом. Кейджи не особенно вслушивался, но из интервью, которые давал Бокуто, всегда выходил отличный фон для того, чтобы быстренько вздремнуть. Родной голос успокаивал и убаюкивал, и все остальные голоса, тоже такие знакомые. 

Кейджи почти провалился в сон, когда вдруг зазвонил его телефон. И в этот момент он с ужасом осознал, что телефон остался в кабинете. Он вскочил и торопливо подошёл к двери. Нерешительно замер; до него доносились любопытные вопросы и заливистый смех, и трель звонка не умолкала.

— Акааши, это твой босс! — позвал Бокуто, и Кейджи тихо выругался и всё-таки зашёл. 

— Привет, Акааши! — разом заголососила команда, и Кейджи захотелось провалиться сквозь пол. К несчастью, под ними жил Хината и толку от этого было бы мало.

Бокуто повернулся в кресле и протянул ему телефон, и Кейджи, вежливо поклонившись в сторону веб-камеры, взял его и также быстро ушёл. 

Звонок уже сбросился, и Кейджи пришлось перезванивать. Он ненавидел каждую секунду гудков, ругал себя за невнимательность. И зачем Бокуто посмотрел на экран — может, Кейджи бы поборол свою тревожность и дождался тогда окончания интервью! Конечно, нет, не дождался бы.

Об их дружбе знали, историю успеха Бокуто описывали в журналах и передачах не один раз: известная своей командой школа, вот записи с матчей, чьи-от любительские съёмки того, как Кейджи приводит Бокуто в чувство… Да что там, у Кейджи тоже брали интервью, но одно дело — брать интервью у лучшего друга и бывшего сеттера и вице-капитана при Бокуто, а другое дело обнаружить, что этот самый друг проводит с Бокуто Котаро, доигровщиком “Чёрных Шакалов” и национальной сборной, карантин. 

Это потому, что он только с утра подумал, как хорошо у них всё складывается? 

А босс звонил потому, что не могли найти нужный файл на сервере, но пока Кейджи ему перезванивал, файл уже нашёлся. 

Кейджи забрался на диван, притянул колени к груди и укутался в плед. Таким его и нашёл Бокуто — грустным, немного паникующим и успевшим придумать с десяток заголовков для статей и новостных заметок, которые могут выйти уже сегодня вечером. Может, уже вышли.

— Ты чего, Кейджи, — Бокуто сел рядом и притянул его к себе. — Не переживай, никто ничего не подумает. Они тебя узнали, спросили, как так случилось… Я сказал, что вдвоём веселее, у меня много места и тебе удобно тут работать, а у тебя самого из окна в квартире жутко дует.

— В моей старой квартире и правда жутко дуло, — согласился Кейджи. 

От Бокуто, его его рук, запаха и близости, мерного биения сердца, тревога Кейджи немного утихла.

Вспомнилось вдруг, как Бокуто ещё умудрился всё так спланировать, что переезд пришёлся ровно перед днём рождения Кейджи, и они отмечали уже здесь, в первый же день настоящей совместной жизни. 

— Вот видишь! Не переживай, — Бокуто поцеловал его в кончик носа. — Хочешь, налепим онигири? У нас много всего есть, что можно в начинку положить. Давай, Кейджи? 

— Хорошо, — согласился он. 

Онигири у них вышли кривоватые, но вкусные. Потом Бокуто нашёл бутылку сливового вина, причём оба они так и не смогли вспомнить, откуда она взялась. В итоге они устроились на диване перед телевизором с бокалами и тарелкой онигири, и очень скоро онигири пришлось переставить на журнальный столик, потому что Бокуто хотел держаться за руки. Потом туда же отправились и бокалы с недопитым вином — потому что то, как Бокуто поглаживал Кейджи большим пальцем по внутренней стороне запястья, пьянило сильнее. 

Если честно, из фильма Кейджи запомнил совсем чуть-чуть: что там были взрывы и яркая картинка, Бокуто такие нравились. Где-то первые минут пятнадцать там точно были взрывы, а потом все тревоги и заботы из его головы окончательно прогнали горячие ладони под толстовкой и губы на шее. 

После долгого рабочего марафона у Кейджи не было сил ни на что, и Бокуто это знал, поэтому они просто валялись на диване, расставшись с большей частью одежды, но сейчас холодно Кейджи не было — никогда не было, когда Бокуто его обнимал и целовал. Просто хорошо и спокойно.

Потом Бокуто выключил телевизор, и они остались в темноте, подсвеченной неоновыми вывесками. Кейджи совершенно потерялся во времени, но вдруг понял, что хочет спать — желательно, часов двенадцать, не меньше, чтобы все будильники выключены и утром ничего не нужно. И Бокуто отнёс его в кровать, выключил будильник, и они легли спать. 

Вот так просто.

Когда Кейджи проснулся, чувствуя себя непривычно бодрым, неоновые огни сменились ярким солнечным светом. Бокуто валялся рядом, смотрел на телефоне в наушниках какой-то матч, и даже не сразу заметил, что Кейджи уже не спит. 

Смотреть на него было приятно и радостно. Как один человек может содержать в себе столько радости и энергии, всегда оставалось для Кейджи загадкой. С Бокуто бывало трудно, бесспорно, но при этом он столько отдавал Кейджи, что неуместным казалось жаловаться. 

Потом Бокуто на глаза упала чёлка, и Кейджи потянулся её поправить. Бокуто тут же снял наушники и выключил телефон, потом перекатился, навалившись на него, и обнял поверх одеяла. 

— Привет, — он озорно улыбнулся. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Отдохнувшим. Сколько времени?

— Половина одиннадцатого. У нас сегодня выходной. 

— Мне нравятся выходные, — согласился Кейджи и запутался пальцами в волосах Бокуто, совсем немного влажных и пахнущих шампунем, но самое главное — приятно мягких, без всякого лака и геля. 

— Мне тоже, — Бокуто подтянулся чуть повыше, и рука Кейджи выскользнула из его волос и легла на шею. 

Бокуто был восхитительно голый после душа, и Кейджи в кои-то веки тоже спал в одних трусах, но скоро и их на нём не осталось. Они сбили одеяла в изножье кровати, и теперь везде на теле Кейджи были руки, губы и язык, и щекотное дыхание, и игривые укусы. Потом Бокуто съехал вниз, устроился между ног Кейджи, и его рот накрыл член, и Кейджи стало даже слишком хорошо. 

Когда он кончил, Бокуто довольно облизнулся и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра Кейджи. И ещё раз, и ещё, пока Кейджи не восстановил дыхание и сел, надавил Бокуто на плечо, заставляя лечь на спину. Как же ему нравилось смотреть на него, всего такого открытого и доверчивого, радостного и самого красивого. Все эти рельефные мышцы, за которые все фотографы любили раздевать Бокуто по пояс, и ниже — то, что магазинам не доставалось. Кейджи положил ладони Бокуто на ключицы и медленно провёл до паха, обхватил член и задвигал рукой. 

У них давно не было такого идеального утра, где бы не осталось места ни для чего, кроме них самих. Когда Бокуто кончил, они сходили в душ, потом позавтракали и снова вернулись в кровать. Кейджи скучал по такой простоте и видимо скучал по сексу тоже, потому что все тревоги полностью покинули его и оставили его таким лёгким, что ему казалось, что если Бокуто перестанет трогать его или обнимать, он просто взлетит и будет нелепо висеть над кроватью.

— Акааши, Акааши, знаешь, что? — спросил Бокуто, когда они уже просто валялись — даже натянув штаны, — и он листал новостные ленты в телефоне. — Мне Ацуму прислал, про нас написали всё-таки, и знаешь, как назвали новость? 

— Ммм?

Кейджи повернулся и лёг Бокуто на грудь, скрестив перед собой руки. Тот повернул к нему телефон, и Кейджи прочитал сам: “Ботаник и звезда спорта: удивительная дружба длиной почти в десятилетие”. В качестве иллюстрации взяли фотографию из инстаграма Куроо, с его дня рождения. Они сидели в углу, очень близко, Бокуто чуть наклонился к Кейджи и вроде бы одновременно шептал что-то Кейджи на ухо и смеялся. В руке у него была бутылка пива, а вторая, как сейчас помнил Кейджи, лежала под столом у него на колене. Сам он на фотографии казался немного смущённым, но в целом выражение его лица из-за бликующих очков было тяжело разобрать. 

Но, подумал Кейджи, вообще-то, это любовь.


End file.
